


Can't Wait Anymore

by thosekidswhohuntmonsters



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 21:03:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17231153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thosekidswhohuntmonsters/pseuds/thosekidswhohuntmonsters
Summary: Thanks to Tony's secret cameras, and a special red-suited merc with a mouth visitor, they find out that the reader isn't as innocent as they thought she was. But maybe that's exactly what Bucky needed in order to finally make a move...





	Can't Wait Anymore

Since it had been a slow day you were in the compounds kitchen, washing dishes. You bent down to pick up the fallen dishrag and when you looked back up you saw Wade sprawled across the counter. 

Wade waved his fingers at you, “Hey sugar tits”. You rolled your eyes but couldn’t help but smile. Shutting off the water you said, “Awe did someone miss me?”. He bounced off the counter and stood in front of you. 

Wade rubbed your cheek, “ **_Daddypool_ ** missed you….and Starks fully stocked kitchen”. He moved his arms towards the cabinets behind you, rummaging through them. Crossing your arms over your chest you replied, “Tony’s gonna be mad if he catches you….”. 

His voice was muffled from all the food already stuffed in it but he got out, “If he ever catches me!”. What you didn’t know was that Tony was currently checking all the surveillance cameras within the compound...with Steve, Bucky, and Sam. 

**_Tony pointed at the screen, “ I KNEW that little twerp was the one messing with the cameras!”. Steve and Sam looked to Bucky, who was standing there with a clenched jaw. Bucky softly repeated, “Daddypool?”._ **

Laughing you asked, “Do you really have to stuff your face like that Wade?”. Wade threw his head back moaning, enjoying the roughly twenty different foods in his mouth. 

Smirking he said, “Don’t be jealous, you’re still my second favorite meal...the chimichangas from the food truck on 8th are the first”. You threw a paper towel roll at him. 

Nothing had ever actually happened between you both, it was just a friendship full of dirty jokes. Teasingly you said, “ You’re like my third... **_too salty_ ** ”. 

**_Sam laughed, “ Damn I didn’t know (y/n) talked like that..she’s one cool girl”. Bucky of course wasn’t as amused, he didn’t know if anything actually happened between you and Wade._ **

**_Sure you joked around with Bucky, but you never joked like that. Steve patted him on the back, “I’m sure nothing’s actually happened Buck”. Tony wasn’t as convinced, “ Maybe wanna rethink that one Capsicle..she just joked about-”._ **

**_Bucky cut him off, “ I know what she meant Tony, don’t remind me”. Steve glared at Tony who just put his hands up defensively. Sam chimed in, “She didn’t even hug him hello..maybe it’s just-”._ **

**_Tony spoke up again, “ Why exactly are you mad? You haven’t felt strongly enough to tell her how you feel..so she’s fair game”. Bucky turned to face Tony, looking like he wanted to smash him against the nearest wall._ **

**_Sam shrugged, “ Tony does have a point..you didn’t say anything man so-”. Bucky threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. His anger evident, “I get it guys okay? I haven’t told her how I feel so she can do whatever she wants!”_ **

**_Steve placed a hand on his shoulder, “Just tell her Buck...I know she has feelings for you”. Bucky’s eyes widened, he knew Steve was one of your best friends too..which meant he wouldn’t lie._ **

Wade smirked, “ I forgot you like things that have a metal aftertaste…”. When he noticed the blush on your cheeks he gripped his sides rolling over in laughter. He burst out, “Oh god..you’re really in love...you love-”. 

Running over to him you covered his mouth, “Normally I never say this..BUT CAN YOU BE QUIET!”. Wade slid his tongue through the gap in your fingers and you quickly removed your hand, “Ugh gross Wade”. 

He danced as he said, “(y/n) and Bucky sitting in the tree f-u-c-k-i-n-g! First cums (y/n) then cums Bucky, then-”. This time you threw a plate at him, which of course he caught. 

**_Sam and Tony burst out laughing, while Steve tried to hide a smirk. Sam held onto Tony’s shoulder while laughing, “That’s good..god that’s good”. Steve was the only one that could see the smirk on Bucky’s face._ **

**_While Sam and Tony continued to joke around Steve turned to Bucky. Softly he said, “I told you she cares about you..now go say something you jerk”. Bucky quietly called him a punk before leaving the room._ **

Your voice was low, “Wade it’s not like that...he doesn’t even-”. He could tell that you were doubting yourself, and he hated that. Wade got serious, “Don’t even go there (y/n)...or else I’m gonna-”. 

You cut him off, “Gonna what? Wade he doesn’t think of me in that way...and I’m just stuck hopelessly in love with him!”. 

Wade turned his head, looking into some imaginary camera as he said, “I blame you for this one Nicholas Sparks, stop making people think it’s more romantic to hide the fact that they’re in love”. 

After his mini speech he turned to you, “ You know Daddypool rarely gets serious like this, but you’re an incredible woman (y/n)...you’re beautiful, kind, smart, and have a banging bod!”. 

When he finished his sentence you said, “There it is”. He continued, “ You ain’t the hit it and quit it type..you’re the FUCK LETS MAKE A BABY type of girl”. You found yourself laughing at how stupid he was being. 

Wade kissed your forehead, “ **_I love you...and I bet he does too_ ** ”. With that he was gone, leaving the compound as mysteriously as he’d entered. Until the boys caught up with him and invited him to go grab a beer. 

Laughing you said to yourself, “God Wade is an idiot..”. As you turned around you saw Bucky leaning in the doorway. His arms crossed over his chest, “Wade Wilson? Didn’t know you two were close doll”. 

You hadn’t expected to see him so quickly, something made you think Wade was the cause of this somehow. Smiling you said, “Yeah I kinda keep him a secret, that way he doesn’t have the pressure of his best friend being an avenger”. 

Laughing you added, “ You can’t exactly go around fucking peoples bullet holes when your best friend is under Captain Americas watch..”. Bucky stood there with a smile on his lips, watching you blush when you realized what you’d just said. 

You face palmed yourself, “ **_God_ ** he really rubs off on me you know?”. Bucky raised an eyebrow and you realized you were just digging a bigger hole. Fumbling you said, “Not like….fuck I’m not winning this one am I?”. 

Bucky just walked over to you with a devilish smirk, “Don’t worry doll, I think it’s cute”. If your cheeks weren’t red before, they were now. You repeated, “Cute?”. 

He nodded his head, and you tried to play it cool. Laughing you said, “Tony’s gonna be so mad when he finds out Wade’s been the one messing around with everything”. 

Bucky tried to play it cool, not wanting you to know about the cameras. He was now leaning against the counter adjacent to you, “I have to ask doll-”. 

You cut him off, “ If you’re gonna ask if anything has ever happened between Wade and I the answer is no...we joke around  **_alot_ ** ...but I’ve seen too much”. He couldn’t hide his relief as he thought to himself  **_thank god._ **

Out of curiosity he said, “Why do I feel like there’s a side to you that none of us have seen yet”. It was a fair question, and to be honest it was true. 

You blushed, “ With Wade is sexual jokes 24/7 you know? Call me daddy..suck my clit.. **_god..uh..._ ** I can’t exactly talk like that when Steve thinks “damn” is a swear”. 

You expected Bucky to laugh, but he just got closer to you, a weird look in his eyes. Inside of Bucky a switch had flipped, he knew now that he could show you all the parts of him he’d kept hidden.

He pushed a stray strand of hair behind your ear, “ **_Steve’s not here doll_ ** ”. Your heart started to race, were you dreaming? Now your body was pressed between the counter and Bucky. 

You realized that it was now or never, Bucky wouldn’t put himself out there like this if he didn’t care. He rarely brought girls back to the compound, it just wasn’t him. 

Thinking things over you came to the conclusion that trust was a hard thing for Bucky, sure he got along with everyone on the team but he trusted only a few. And if he was acting like this,  **_he trusted you...and you trusted him._ **

A moment had passed before you replied, and Bucky had been scared that he’d come on too strong. That was until you looked up at him with a smirk plastered across your face, “Why do I feel like there’s a side to you James that I haven’t seen yet”. 

All his doubts washed away with your words. He dragged down your bottom lip with his thumb, “ **_Keep calling me that, and you’ll see it_ ** ”. The entire atmosphere of the room changed, you could feel the desire radiating off of you both. 

You’d both taken the leap from the friendzone, and neither of you could wait to leap gracefully. You wanted each other, and all the pent up sexual frustration and angst was about to end. 

Placing a hand on his chest you bit your lip, “Does it make you hard to hear me call you James?  **_To think all the times I’ve innocently said it without knowing what it does…_ ** ”. Bucky felt a lump in his throat, this was better than any day dream he’d had. 

You weren’t done yet, “ **_I called you it this morning during our debriefing...did it make you want to just bend me over the table and take me right there?_ ** ”. 

For a second he’d forgotten you’d wanted an actual answer, it was driving him wild to see this side of you. Bucky rested a hand on your hip, bringing your body closer to his. 

Looking down at you with lust in his eyes he answered, “ **_I wanted to pin you up against the nearest wall and make you scream it_ ** ”. Both of you were pushed over the edge, you needed this badly. 

You pulled him closer to you, crashing your lips against his. Together your mouths worked as one, hands roaming all over each others bodies. As you tugged on his hair he moaned into the kiss, a new feeling of desire forming inside of you.

Feeling daring you pushed him back, he still had a devilish smirk on his face. When his back was pressed against the other counter you got down on your knees. He looked down to you, his lips parted. 

Slowly you’d slid down his pants and boxers, leaving him full exposed. His hard member sprang forward, “ **_Already so hard for me James…_ ** ”. He just licked his lips, unable to take his eyes off of you. 

You pressed light kisses up his shaft, touching him but only barely. It was driving him wild, “ **_Doll_ ** ”. When you got to his tip you flicked your tongue over it before sucking it. Bucky moaned loudly while looking down at you. 

Finally you took him into your mouth, taking as much of him as you could. You started to bomb your head up and down, his member going in and out of your mouth. Bucky was already breathing heavily, “ **_Oh fuck_ ** ”. 

You moved your mouth to lick down his shaft, and then you started to suck his balls. This drove him even more wild, and out of instinct he grabbed a fistful of your hair. 

After a while you took his member back in your mouth, and instead massaged his balls with your free hand. Bucky watched you with a smug look on his face, he was insanely turned on. 

He used his grip of your hair to pull you up towards him. He then pressed your lips against his, your tongues exploring each others mouths. While kissing you he turned you so your back was now pressed against the counter. 

Bucky lifted you up so you were sitting on the counter, your legs wrapped around his waist. He started to leave rough kisses down your neck making you moan loudly. He was definitely leaving marks. 

You begged, “Bucky please-”. With his hands he slid up the dress you’d been wearing, exposing your red lace panties. His pupils became even more lust blown, “ **_Red’s my favorite color (y/n)_ ** ”. 

He took your face in both hands as he kissed you again roughly. The kiss was only broken so you could take off your dress, and he could take off his shirt. Smugly he asked, “Like what you see?”. 

Now that his shirt was off his metal arm was fully exposed, and you couldn’t help but run your fingers up it. Bucky looked to you a little shocked, unsure if your reaction was good or bad. 

The feeling of the cold metal sent shivers down your spin, and you bit your lip. Breathlessly he asked, “ **_You like it doll?_ ** ”. You nodded your head, your own desire showing. 

Looking him deeply in the eyes you said, “ **_I want you to fuck me with it James_ ** ”. Bucky thought he’d faint right then and there….did he just hear you correctly? He just blinked so you added, “ **_Please I’ve wanted this for so long.._ ** ”. 

Without thinking he repeated, “You’ve wanted this?”. He watched your face closely, searching your eyes for any hint of doubt. Biting your lip you said, “I think your arm is so sexy…”. 

You slowly brought his metal hand to your lips, suckly lightly on one of the fingers. He was still shocked, “...you’re not scared…?”. You shook your head no, but realized he needed more. 

With your other hand you cupped his face again, “ **_I trust you James_ ** ”. He thought he’d died right then and there and had gone off to heaven. Suddenly the individual parts of his arm contracted, and you felt yourself getting wetter. 

Softly you moaned, “ **_Fuck.._ ** ”. Bucky had never thought that his arm could have that effect. To him all it represented was pain, it made people scared of him….but you…

**_You trusted him...and you liked the part of himself he hated the most._ **

Another switch had flipped inside of him, he knew once and for all that you were the most incredible girl he’d ever know. You were beautiful, sexy, and so caring.

He’d thought he’d known desire, but what he was feeling for you know was the most intense thing he’d ever felt. Bucky moved his metal arm down your body, creating an amazing contrast with you hot skin. 

Finally when he got to your core he moved one finger up and down your slit. You gripped the counter, “ **_James...oh_ ** ”. He placed a finger inside of you, letting your walls adjust. To his surprise you said, “ **_More…_ ** ”. 

He lifted your chin up to look at him, “ **_So fucking needy for me (y/n)_ ** ”. You just moaned loudly as he started to pump his fingers in and out of you. 

Bucky held the back of your head as you rolled your hips forward. “ **_That’s it..fuck yourself with my fingers doll…_ ** ”. The entire time he held your gaze, watching the pleasure take control of your body. 

All too soon he pulled his fingers out, but he brought them to his lips. Bucky sucked his fingers clean while moaning loudly, “ **_You taste soo good doll_ ** ”. He looked so damn smug, knowing how mad he was driving you. 

You couldn’t wait any longer, “Bucky I need you”. He licked his lips, “ **_Me too (y/n)_ ** ”. Bucky gripped your hips again, lowering you from the counter. Suddenly he turned you around, bending you over it. 

Smirking you looked back at him, “Like what you see?”. He dragged his metal arm slowly down your spine and then spanked your ass. 

You moaned as he leaned forward whispering in your ear, “ **_What do you think?_ ** ”. Through gritted teeth you said “bastard” and Bucky became even prouder of himself. 

With his metal hand he massaged your clit, “Tell me what you need doll”. His hand was moving extremely fast, and you just wanted to yell out his name. 

Bucky spanked your ass again, “ **_Tell me doll_ ** ”. You were begging now, “ **_I need you to fuck me Jamess...I need you please_ ** ”. 

He massaged where he’d just spanked you, “ **_Good girl_ ** ”. He stopped massaging your clit and instead slid his member up and down your slit. Bucky looked down at you before he entered you, wanting to remember the exact moment. 

He threw his head back moaning, “ **_Oh fuck (y/n)...so tight_ ** ”. It felt so good to have him finally fill you up, your walls tightening around him. You were moaning just as loudly. 

Bucky gripped your hips tightly, slamming into you. The feeling of him going deeply inside of you and then back out was too much. You voice was shaky, “ **_I’m so close_ ** ”. 

Suddenly Bucky flipped you back around, pinning you against the nearest wall. He brought his metal arm to grip your throat lightly, “ **_Say my name_ ** ”. 

The entire moment was so intense, from looking into his eyes to the fact that his metal arm was gripping your throat. Somehow in the middle of all of this, it all got emotional. 

You nearly screamed, “ **_James!! Fuck James I’m gonna-”._ ** Bucky was right there with you, this moment meaning as much to him as it did to you. 

His thrusts started to get sloppier, and you could tell he was just as close. Looking deeply into your eyes he said, “ **_I fucking love you (y/n)_ ** ”. 

**_And it was true, in that moment Bucky knew he loved you. He wasn’t just saying it because you were having sex, he meant it. Hell if he didn’t feel that way about you, you wouldn’t have even gotten to this point._ **

You wrapped your arms around his neck, bringing your bodies closer together. Holding his gaze you said, “ **_I love you so much James_ ** ”. 

Bucky’s voice was shaky too, “ **_Then cum with me doll, cum with me right now_ ** ”. You nodded your head and yelled out his name. 

The most intense amount of pleasure shook throughout your entire body, your every single nerve exploding from orgasm. Bucky holding onto you was the only keeping you together. 

Waves of pleasure washed over the both of you as you came together. Bucky watched your face contort with pleasure and then let himself go. He just held onto you as tightly as he could, never wanting to let go of this feeling. 

You both were left panting, trying to catch your breath. Bucky slowly let your body slide down the wall, and took your hand as he led you to your discarded clothes. 

But before he let you pick anything up he pulled you into his body, wrapping one arm around your waist. With his other hand he dragged down your bottom lip. 

He looked deeply into your eyes, “ **_I meant what I said, I love you (y/n)_ ** ”. When you looked up at his face and saw how happy he looked you felt your heart begin to swell. You smiled just as big, “ **_I love you too_ ** ”. 

You giggled together like two teenagers as you helped the other get dressed. A second later you had your dress on and Bucky had on only his pants. You were pulled from your little world when you heard clapping. 

There stood Wade, wiping away fake tears, “ **_God that was beautiful..better than anything Nicholas Sparks has ever written...and sexier_ ** ”. To make things worse the rest of the boys were standing behind him. 

“Fuck Wade how long have you been standing there?!” you said hoping you hadn’t just given everyone a free performance. Wade raised an eyebrow, “I didn’t have to be standing here..we heard it from the elevator!!”. 

You heard laughing and looked to your left to see Bucky with the biggest smile on his face. He shrugged his shoulders, “What? Now they just know how good I can make you feel doll”. 

Sam laughed, “ **_We heard you too big guy..looks like our innocent little (y/n) here isn’t so innocent_ ** ”. Looking up to Bucky it was your turn to be smug. Bucky shook his head and just wrapped his arms around you. 

Tony on the other hand was the only person thinking about  **_where_ ** this had all just happened. He raised his arms in frustration, “I give you state of the art rooms and you two chose to get down and dirty WHERE WE EAT?”. 

Steve laughed, “Come on Tony, have a heart, they’re finally happy together!”. Steve led the guys out of the kitchen and you heard Tony say, “Can’t they be happy together somewhere where we don’t eat?”. 

Bucky started to lead you out of the kitchen but you stopped in your tracks. Smiling you asked, “What are you doing?”. He looked at you again with that devilish smirk and you knew you were in for it. 

Beaming with happiness Bucky said, “Didn’t you hear the man?  **_Let’s go be happy together somewhere else..your room...my room...the shower…_ ** ”. Shaking your head you started to laugh, god he was an idiot. 

Kissing him one last time you said, “You’re lucky I love you”. Bucky knew you were just teasing him so he laughed along with you. Together you left the kitchen hand in hand, blissfully in love. 


End file.
